


Допеки его до предела, а затем подожди

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baked Goods, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек тратит много времени на выпечку ради собственного удовольствия. И так как больше никто не может видеть эти горы сладостей, Стайлз остается единственным, кто их ест. Но кое-что его не устраивает.





	Допеки его до предела, а затем подожди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combine at High Temperature and Let Sit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771240) by [thejessbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejessbeast/pseuds/thejessbeast). 



> Моему соулмейту ♡

– Дерек, ты просто обязан начать готовить что-нибудь другое, но такое же потрясающе вкусное! – заявил Стайлз, слизывая восхитительный масляный крем с пальцев. – Иначе я стану диабетиком и умру.  
Дерек изогнул бровь.  
– Ладно, может и не умру, – исправился он, – но точно наберу килограммов 18.  
Дерек опустил взгляд на свои руки, занявшись новой партией выпечки.  
Стайлз откусил еще кусочек кекса и продолжил:

– Я стану круглым и странным, и никто не захочет взять меня в мужья. А я ведь даже печь не умею. Я не смогу участвовать в домашнем хозяйстве.  
Дерек замер, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
– Мне придется купить несколько кошек – плевать на аллергию, – потом я состарюсь и стану ворчливым, и напрочь забуду, что их надо кормить. И когда я буду слишком старым, чтобы самостоятельно передвигаться, они начнут потихоньку меня есть.  
Лицо Дерека отражало нечто среднее между ужасом и искренним удивлением. И это выражение ему очень шло – такое живое и нисколько не угрюмое. Ладно, немного угрюмое – против его бровей все было бессильно.  
– Говорят, что холостяки неплохо живут. Думаю, быть съеденным кошками – не так уж плохо в сравнении со многими более худшими вариантами, – Стайлз отправил последний кусочек в рот.  
Дерек снова ничего не ответил на это. Он стёр капли глазури с фартука возле шеи и пододвинул к Стайлзу новый кекс.  
– О, ты решил приблизить мой неизбежный конец?  
– Нет, – отозвался Дерек. – Я наконец отвечаю на все твои чудовищно неуклюжие намёки.  
Стайлз наклонил голову, по-совиному округлив глаза от удивления, а потом посмотрел на кекс.

“Выходи за меня”.

Стайлз закашлялся, когда недоеденный кусочек застрял у него в горле. Его глаза слезились и горели.  
– Извини, что?  
– Там криво написано? – спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз буквально почувствовал, как все до последней унции крови в его венах устремились к лицу. Нет. Этого не могло произойти. Абсолютно нет. В какой вселенной это вообще возможно?  
Синий крем покрывал кекс и служил фоном. Слова были написаны оранжевым.  
А ведь он подкалывал Дерека сочетанием этих цветов – ради всего святого, они ужасно смотрелись вместе.  
Стайлза пробила дрожь. Он поднял взгляд на Дерека. Того самого Дерека, с которым он живёт вместе последние два года. Который любит только одну конкретную марку зубных щеток.  
Который смотрел все части Звездных Войн и считает идею Стайлза назвать одного из своих детей Лэндо Калриссиан наиглупейшей во всем мире.  
Дерек, который печет кексы с двойным шоколадом и мятным кремом, потому что Стайлз обожает их, несмотря на то, что сам он считает микс мяты и шоколада ересью.  
Стайлз осторожно вдохнул и проглотил остатки кекса.  
– Это настоящий кекс или просто кекс?  
Дерек моргнул.  
– В смысле, этот кекс – заявление о намерениях?  
Дерек обогнул рабочий стол. Его фартук был испачкан мукой, глазурью, шоколадом и сахарной пудрой. Он взял лицо Стайлза в свои ладони. Тот почувствовал, как шоколад размазывается по его скулам.  
– Это кекс, который спасёт тебя от жизни с кошками – и всех тех экстремальных последствий, которые она несёт, – уточнил Дерек, целуя Стайлза в лоб. Нежно и томительно.  
Стайлз поднял кекс и откусил солидную часть. Она буквально растаяла на языке.  
– Ага.  
– Ага? С набитым ртом? Это всё, что я получу?– Дерек старался звучать разочарованно, но для этого он слишком хорошо знал Стайлза.  
– Ты использовал кекс вместо слов, поэтому “ага” будет достаточно.  
А затем Стайлз поцеловал его. Настоящим, глубоким поцелуем. Который говорил “дададаконечноявыйдузатебятытормоз”. Который и близко не был так хорош, как выпечка Дерека, но был лучшим, на что способен Стайлз.  
Дерек с довольным урчанием отстранился.  
– Стайлз, ты станешь моим мужем?  
Стайлз ткнул кексом ему в подбородок, размазывая синюю и оранжевую глазурь.  
– Ага!


End file.
